


Przybysz

by Skowronek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierpień. Dwóch znudzonych Anglików. Jedno senne czeskie miasteczko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przybysz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbiePlastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbiePlastic/gifts).



     

     Działo się to w czasie suszy, ostrej i natrętnej jak szerszeń. Skryty pod bladym cieniem parasola, John wdychał duszne, bezlitosne powietrze, z niejaką irytacją wsłuchując się w zbyt bliski szum rozmów dobiegający z sąsiedniego stolika. Brzmiał nieco jak przyjacielskie przechwałki, tak przynajmniej sądził John, ale nie mógł być tego pewien. Znał jedynie trzy słowa w tym obcym, prawie egzotycznym języku, którego barwa była ciepła jak tamten sierpniowy tydzień.

     We wnętrzu pubu rozbrzmiewał odgłos popularnej piosenki. Niósł się na zewnątrz równie łatwo, jak zapach smażonych frytek. Proste, jednostajne tony bardziej irytowały Johna niż rozluźniały, wybrał więc miejsce na zewnątrz, przy stoliku pod parasolem. Upał doskwierał mu bardziej, ale przynajmniej muzyka nie wwiercała się w uszy.

     John siedział sam. Obok, przy dwóch złączonych stołach, spora grupa czeskich przyjaciół radośnie coś celebrowała. W pewnym momencie zaprosili i jego, ale z uśmiechem odmówił. Sam nie był pewien, co odrzuciło go od tych roześmianych, przyjacielskich nieznajomych.

     Może to coś w tym ciężkim, złotym popołudniu sprawiło, że myśli Johna unosiły się powoli jak babie lato i że nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo obcych. Sącząc w spokoju ciemne, bursztynowe piwo, John wolał przyglądać się leniwie mieszkańcom tego małego, przygranicznego miasteczka. Omiatał spojrzeniem odrapane kolana rozbieganych dzieci i rękę na temblaku starszego dżentelmena w kremowej koszuli, uśmiechał się na widok ładnej szatynki zajadającej ze znudzeniem zielone jabłko i cały czas milczał, milczał, milczał.

     Zjawił się w miasteczku dzień wcześniej, późnym wieczorem. W porównaniu z zatłoczoną i głośną, choć urokliwą Pragą, Nowe Miasto nad Metują wydawało się zwyczajne i ospałe. Gdy wysiadł z samochodu uczynnego Czecha, z którym wczoraj podróżował autostopem, John był nawet tą codziennością zauroczony i przechadzał się po zabytkowym rynku i malutkich uliczkach aż do zmroku. Można pomyśleć, że po Afganistanie to właśnie spokój byłby tym, czym John upajał się najbardziej, ale tak jak wcześniej w Londynie, tak i teraz szybko się nim znudził. Jego londyńska kawalerka, ciemna i pustawa, nie była tym, czego John pragnął w życiu – ani ona, ani cotygodniowe wizyty u terapeutki. Zaczynał właśnie szukać pracy i rozważał przeprowadzkę, kiedy Harry i Clara zaprosiły go na kolację i nieoczekiwanie oświadczyły, że mają dla niego prezent.

     Z mieszanymi uczuciami John zgodził się z nimi spotkać. Restaurację, cichą i klimatyczną, musiała wybrać Clara. I to ona czekała już na Johna, jasnowłosa i uśmiechnięta. Iskrzyły jej się oczy, jakby cieszyła się jakimś sekretem.

 – John – powiedziała radośnie – tak dobrze cię widzieć.

Ostrożny uścisk później siedzieli już naprzeciw siebie, on milcząc, Clara niemal szepcząc swoim jasnym głosem.

 – Harry się spóźni – pokręciła głową – jakieś problemy z wokalistą, wolałam nie wnikać. Powinna przyjść za chwilę.

Wymienili porozumiewawczy uśmiech, Clara z pobłażaniem, John z rezygnacją. Harry była menadżerką popularnego zespołu rockowego, który media na wyrost okrzyknęły nowymi Beatlesami. Odpowiadał jej ich szybki, ekscytujący styl życia i pewna ekscentryczność. Clara, informatyczka, była o wiele bardziej wycofana i spokojna.

Teraz rozmawiała z Johnem o niczym, ledwie ukrywając pełne samozadowolenia podekscytowanie, aż wreszcie rudowłosa, potargana Harry wbiegła do restauracji.

 – Sorry – powiedziała na wydechu, pocałowała Clarę w usta, a Johna w policzek, i opadła niezgrabnie na miejsce obok swojej żony. – Czasami nienawidzę tej cholernej roboty. Zamówmy coś, umieram z głodu!

Poprawiła włosy tym samym ruchem, który John pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, a Harry, łapiąc spojrzeniem jego uśmiech, posłała w jego stronę dziecinny grymas i natychmiast wybuchnęła śmiechem zbyt głośnym o pół tonu. Złożyli zamówienie, ale Harry miała ten sam podekscytowany wyraz twarzy, co Clara, i nie chciała czekać na posiłek.

 – Powiedzmy mu, Clara – zawołała – nie mogę już wytrzymać. John, będziesz _absolutnie_ zachwycony!

Jako że „dobre pomysły” Harry zazwyczaj zwiastowały nadchodzącą apokalipsę, John już zaczął się martwić.

 – Mamy dla ciebie prezent – powiedziała Clara ze zwykłym dla siebie spokojem, choć zdawała się być raczej zadowolona.

 – Pomyślałyśmy, że usychasz w tym mieszkanku, John – kontynuowała Harry szybko – i naprawdę nie możemy już patrzeć, jak marniejesz. Zmiana scenerii dobrze by ci zrobiła, nie? Dlatego zapraszamy cię na wycieczkę – wyszczerzyła zęby, czekając na głośną reakcję Johna, a gdy ta nie nadeszła, wywróciła oczami.  – Bez obaw, my nie jedziemy! Wiem, że byś ze mną nie wytrzymał. Ani ja z tobą – nagle spoważniała, zniżając nieco głos. – Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy mali i chcieliśmy przejechać całą Europę? Widzisz, John – Harry nabrała żartobliwie protekcjonalnego tonu – my dwie zabawimy się we wróżki spełniające życzenia, a ty będziesz miał samotną wycieczkę. No, chyba że spotkasz kogoś po drodze! – Harry roześmiała się porozumiewawczo. – Kiedy zechcesz, gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Co ty na to?

Jak na pomysł, który wykluł się w głowie Harry, nie była to nawet umiarkowana katastrofa. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że John nie miał zastrzeżeń. Poza tym, to było raczej nagłe, a on wolałby wszystko przemyśleć, najlepiej przy herbacie.

 – Mam oszczędności, Harry – John przypomniał siostrze niezręcznie – nie musisz…

 – Patrząc na twój okropny sweter – przerwała mu Harry – mam wrażenie, że całą żołnierską pensję przegrałeś w karty. Spokojnie, John. Chcę po prostu sprawić mojemu braciszkowi mały prezent. Pozwól mi!

Wcale nie taki mały, pomyślał John, ale dwa dania później ustąpił. Harry natychmiast uściskała ich oboje na pożegnanie i pognała z powrotem do swojego problematycznego wokalisty, ale Clara została z Johnem jeszcze, a później, gdy już wyszli z restauracji, złapała go za rękę.

 – Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że się zgodziłeś, John – wyszeptała – Harry taką miała nadzieję… to dobrze ci zrobi.

  A teraz John siedział w upalnym czeskim miasteczku i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie udać się dalej. Po trzech tygodniach we Francji i w Niemczech, a potem kilku dniach spędzonych w Pradze, wyczerpały mu się i pomysły, i chęć podróżowania. Jednak na wieść po planowanym powrocie Harry wysłała mu tylko esemesa: _nie bądź głupi John, Europa jest cudowna. Idź się zabawić xx_ , i gdy John rozważał zignorowanie siostry, jego telefon zabrzęczał po raz drugi. Zupełnie jakby czytała w jego myślach, Harry napisała: _Naprawdę John. Powiedziałam nie bądź głupi xx_

I John, sam sobie się dziwiąc, rozłożył mapę na małym stoliku, do którego lepiły mu się dłonie, a potem wyciągnął z plecaka lekko już sfatygowany przewodnik. Wyjął z niego zaadresowaną do siostry pocztówkę, której używał jako zakładki, i bez większego zainteresowania zaczął czytać.

 – Polecam Kraków – zarekomendował nagle głęboki baryton nad lewym uchem Johna. – Niezwykle ciekawy o tej porze roku.

John drgnął i spojrzał w górę. Szczupły właściciel barytonu uśmiechnął się raczej drwiąco i w dwóch płynnych, szybkich ruchach, jak biało-czarna smuga, usiadł bez zaproszenia naprzeciwko Johna.

 – Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytał poniewczasie, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie. Tak jak John, nie mógł być stąd; jego angielski brzmiał dziwnie wśród otaczającej ich szeleszczącej mowy Czechów. John pomyślał, że nieznajomy musiał nabyć ten akcent w jakiejś publicznej szkole, może w Eton. Rzucił mu długie spojrzenie, zauważając nienagannie białą koszulę i tak, tym czarnym, co Johnowi mignęło wcześniej, były eleganckie czarne spodnie. Kto ubiera się tak do pubu?

Mężczyzna zamilkł, wpatrując się w Johna z nieukrywaną, nieuprzejmą ciekawością. Był niesamowicie blady. Zamrugał dwa razy, powoli, i John dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że on sam jeszcze się nie odezwał.

 – Dlaczego? – wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył się dobrze zastanowić, o co tak naprawdę chciał zapytać. Mężczyzna przechylił na bok głowę, ale zdawał się rozumieć pytanie lepiej niż sam John.

 – Jesteś mniej nudny niż ludzie w tym miasteczku, których jak dotąd widziałem – powiedział rzeczowo. Johna zastanowił jego dobór słów: _mniej nudny,_ nie _bardziej interesujący_ – i mówisz po angielsku, co jest dla mnie dość wygodne. Poza tym, jak nie zdążyłeś zauważyć, siedziałem do tej pory w kącie obok wyjścia, ale blisko usiadły dwie nastolatki, które nie zamierzały zostawić mnie w spokoju. Było to raczej irytujące.

John już miał zerknąć w tamtą stronę, ale powstrzymał się, gdy dotarły do niego słowa mężczyzny.

 – Mniej nudny? Dzięki – sarknął, ale jeśli mężczyzna nudził się w miasteczku choć w połowie tak jak John, nic dziwnego, że był zirytowany. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że mówię po angielsku?

Nieznajomy westchnął głośno, z niepotrzebnym dramatyzmem, i przewrócił oczami. Miały niezwykłą, trudną do odgadnięcia barwę.

 – Twój przewodnik turystyczny jest po angielsku, to tak oczywiste! – wykrzyknął. – Jesteś na wakacjach. Podróżujesz bez celu, z dnia na dzień, wpadłeś tu autostopem. Jesteś lekarzem wojskowym, niedawno wróciłeś do domu, nie mogłeś przyzwyczaić się do życia w cywilu i pomyślałeś, że wycieczka będzie lekarstwem na nudę. Chociaż pobyt w tym miejscu to raczej trucizna.

     Gdzieś w oddali, a może całkiem blisko, ludzie rozmawiali w języku, który przed chwilą działał na Johna lepiej niż kołysanka. Teraz John ledwie zauważał głośne rozmowy, jak gdyby on i ciemnowłosy przybysz znajdowali się wewnątrz bańki mydlanej, a senność znikła bez śladu razem z ostatnim łykiem piwa.

 – Skąd…? – zaczął znowu John, ale mężczyzna przerwał mu spiesznie, ostro.

 – Jesteś opalony, podróżowałeś od kilku tygodni, ale skóra na twoich dłoniach ma ciemniejszy odcień niż na przedramionach. Byłeś za granicą wcześniej, ale się nie opalałeś. Twoja postura sugeruje żołnierską przeszłość. Afganistan czy Irak, swoją drogą? Ale przyglądałeś się fachowo mężczyźnie ze złamaną ręką, więc lekarz. Ostrożnie się ruszasz, zwracasz uwagę na swoje ramię, a więc byłeś ranny i odesłany do domu. Nie mogłeś się przyzwyczaić i rzuciłeś się w podróżowanie, byle tylko zabić nudę. Nie masz ani nie miałeś obrączki, raczej nie jesteś w stałym związku, a więc pewnie doskwierała ci samotność. Twój brat zachęcił cię do wyjazdu, może go sfinansował? Piszesz do niego pocztówkę, jesteś w lepszych stosunkach z jego żoną niż z nim, jeśli treść kartki o czymś może świadczyć. Nie odpowiada ci zależność od brata, ale pomysł podróżowania przypadł ci do gustu i ostatecznie wylądowałeś tutaj. Nawiasem mówiąc, miło mi poznać, doktorze Watson. Mam rację? – wyartykułował bez zająknięcia mężczyzna.

 – To było… niesamowite – wydukał wreszcie John, marząc, żeby na dnie kufla znalazł się jeszcze chociaż jeden łyk piwa. Przybysz wykrzywił się i bez słowa odwrócił, zamawiając Johnowi następne.

 – Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Coś z jego opanowania nagle znikło, coś, o czym John nawet wcześniej nie wiedział, że tam było.

 – Niesamowite – potwierdził John z uśmiechem, przyjmując kolejne piwo. – I tak, Afganistan.

Mężczyzna obserwował go tak, jak historyk sztuki mógłby patrzeć na odnaleziony obraz Vermeera.

 – Miałem rację? – powtórzył znowu.

John roześmiał się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

 – Tak – powiedział – ale Harry to moja siostra. Harriet. To… naprawdę wspaniałe. Jak ty to robisz?

 – Siostra! – wysyczał mężczyzna z irytacją. – Zawsze coś! – odgarnął ciemne loki z czoła nieobecnym ruchem. Odpowiedział Johnowi dopiero po długiej chwili, gdy się uspokoił.

 – Patrzę i wyciągam wnioski. Jestem dobry w dedukowaniu. Po prostu łączę fakty, ale to więcej niż większość zwykłych ludzi kiedykolwiek zrobi. Wszyscy są tacy ślepi.

John słuchał, zafascynowany, a niezwykły mężczyzna zerknął na ekran swojego telefonu i zaczął szybko pisać jakąś wiadomość.

 – Możesz to zrobić z każdym? – spytał John. – Wyczytać ich historię, tak jak moją?

 – Oczywiście – uniósł wzrok znad komórki i wydał się dotknięty tym pytaniem.

John nagle uśmiechnął się dość zawadiacko, a potem wskazał na ciemnowłosego jegomościa po pięćdziesiątce, który wcześniej zaprosił go do rozweselonego stolika obok.

 – Powiedz mi o nim.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się, mrużąc oczy, po czym wbił wzrok w nieświadomego pięćdziesięciolatka.

 – Właśnie rzucił palenie po kilkudziesięciu latach nałogu, musiał zacząć jako nastolatek. Spójrz tylko na jego zęby i skórę. Dwa plastry nikotynowe na prawym przedramieniu sugerują, że jest leworęczny, ale wcześniej widziałem go, gdy pisał przy stoliku, zanim przybyła reszta gości. Trzymał wtedy długopis w prawej ręce. A zatem przestawiony w dzieciństwie, pewnie przez nauczycieli jeszcze w szkole podstawowej. Zjawił się tutaj jako pierwszy, dwadzieścia minut przed swoimi bliskimi. Przyjechał autobusem – przystanek znajduje się dwie minuty pieszo stąd, a on przyszedł z jego strony. Pora dnia sugeruje, że wracał z pracy, którą kończył wcześnie i miał sporo wolnego czasu. Mówi donośnie i czysto, jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie go słuchają, a pisząc, ciągle zakreślał coś na luźnych kartkach. Nauczyciel sprawdzający wypracowania, pracuje pewnie na pół etatu.

  Podczas gdy mówił, jego skupione szaro-niebieskie nabrały ostrego wyrazu, zupełnie jakby pragnął przebić się wzrokiem przez nauczyciela i przeciąć horyzont na pół. A potem nagle, w jednej chwili, mężczyzna zamilkł i mrugnął, a jego spojrzenie rozlało się po piwnym ogródku i wreszcie, spokojne jak pochmurne niebo, spotkało zdumiony wzrok Johna.

 – To ci wystarczy? – zapytał nieznajomy.

 – Niesamowite – wyszeptał John w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się z niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna zdawał się być zmieszany pochwałą. Uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w dal, a potem znów zerknął na swoją komórkę.

 – Naprawdę tak myślisz?

 – Niesamowite – powtórzył z przekonaniem John, unosząc swoje piwo w jego stronę w niemym toaście. – Mógłbyś być, nie wiem, detektywem albo kimś takim. Naprawdę.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dziwnie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił i potrząsnął lekko głową.

 – Tego zazwyczaj ludzie nie mówią – odezwał się po chwili.

I przez moment John pomyślał, że może rozumie tego tajemniczego, nietuzinkowego geniusza, który najwyraźniej postrzegał świat inaczej przez ten niemożliwy ogrom informacji, które musiały docierać do niego w każdej chwili, i który pewnie całkiem nie pojmował, że nie wszyscy ludzie przeżywali to samo, co on – a oni nie rozumieli jego. John zastanawiał się, ile razy ten mężczyzna podchodził do ludzi, tak jak dziś do niego, rzucając jakąś niecodzienną uwagę, a potem zostawał odtrącony.

Ale nieznajomy wciąż czekał na jego odpowiedź. John zawahał się, ale wreszcie zapytał, i chcąc, i nie chcąc wiedzieć:

 – To co zazwyczaj mówią?

 – Odwal się – prychnął nieznajomy w odpowiedzi.

Spojrzeli na siebie jeszcze raz i choć nie roześmiali się, to prawie.

 – Miałeś rację – dodał po chwili milczenia.

 – Ja?

 – Jestem detektywem-konsultantem – wyjaśnił krótko, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy John usłyszał o tej konkretnej profesji, więc mężczyzna kontynuował z dumą i zniecierpliwieniem w głosie – sam wymyśliłem ten zawód. Policja prosi mnie o pomoc, gdy sobie nie radzi, co zdarza się całkiem często.

 – Nawet czeska policja?

Mężczyzna westchnął, jakby znużony.

 – Jeszcze nie – odparł powoli, prawie z rozczarowaniem. – To była prywatna sprawa, ale okazała się nudna.

Ostatnie słowo wymówił z niemal nienawistnym naciskiem. John uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się mimo woli, co dla detektywa musiało być interesujące. Nie zdążył jednak o to zapytać. Mężczyzna wstał jednym płynnym ruchem, posyłając w stronę Johna krótkie, sztywne kiwnięcie głową.

 – Miło było poznać, doktorze Watson. Wyślij mi wiadomość, gdy już wrócisz do Londynu. Przydałby mi się współlokator.

I zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, zaczął odchodzić, przeciskając się zręcznie miedzy stolikami.

 – Hej! – zawołał za nim John, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że nie znał jego imienia.

Hałas przyciągnął uwagę towarzystwa ze złączonych stolików obok i John szybko posłał w ich stronę przepraszające spojrzenie, ale pospiesznie wbił wzrok z powrotem w wysoką sylwetkę w białej koszuli. Na szczęście mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku. John dostrzegł na jego twarzy uśmieszek. Drań doskonale wiedział, co robił.

 – Jak mam zadzwonić? Nie mam twojego numeru. Nie znam nawet twojego imienia!

 – Nie dzwoń – odpowiedział stanowczo – wolę pisać. – Jego wzrok, rozbawiony i jakby kpiący, padł na stolik, na którym wciąż leżały zapomniana mapa i przewodnik Johna po Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej. – Zostawiłem ci przecież wizytówkę. _Na shledanou._

     Gdy w myślach wciąż pobrzmiewało mu jedno z trzech czeskich słów, które znał, to, które przybysz zostawił mu na pożegnanie, John dostrzegł ją – małą białą karteczkę leżącą między przewodnikiem a w połowie pustym kuflem. Ale zanim udało mu się zapytać, jak nieznajomy zdołał ją tam zostawić, ten już zdążył zniknąć za zakrętem. John rozejrzał się, ale na próżno. Z westchnieniem sięgnął po telefon – stary model odziedziczony po Harry, gdy Clara sprezentowała jej na urodziny nowy – i powoli dodał do kontaktów numer widniejący na wizytówce, a potem zapisał go pod imieniem _Sherlock Holmes._

 

 


End file.
